


measuring heartbeats

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Fluff, M/M, falling in your lap trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Luke's not sure why Bodhi was sitting in the hall, but he's not going to question it too much, not when Bodhi's kissing him likethat.





	measuring heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attackedastoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/gifts).



> some birthday fluff for my girl. not betaed, lmk if you see any nonsense. :D

  1. **“I fell into your lap on accident oh god you’re so close now I can’t breathe”**



  

Luke’s trying not to freak out. He’s failing, but he’s trying. That counts for something, right? It’s just that he’s never been this close to Bodhi before. Not _this_ close, with Bodhi’s breath sweeping across his cheek and those warm brown eyes locked onto his own. Not close enough to count the freckles splashed across Bodhi’s nose. 

It’s completely unfair for someone to be this attractive and for the universe to suddenly thrust him into their lap. No, literally, into their lap, except instead of the universe, it was Janson that had shoved him at the exact wrong moment and he’d gone down flailing, right into Bodhi’s arms. He’d ask why Bodhi was sitting out in the hallway, but he honestly doesn’t care. It was a much softer landing than the floor would have been, in any case. 

Luke blushes, his whole face going hot and he knows he probably resembles a tomato by now. “S-sorry, Bodhi. Are you - are you alright?” 

Bodhi looks like he’s had the wind knocked out of him (rightfully so, Luke’s heavier than he looks), but he’s still smiling somehow, arms trapped underneath Luke’s body. “I’ll live. Are you okay?” He ducks his head a little, the faintest hint of pink coloring his cheeks. “Didn’t think you even knew my name.” 

Luke shifts, trying to find somewhere to put his hands that won’t make this situation even more awkward. That might not be possible, really, but he’s giving an effort anyway. Finally he settles on gripping Bodhi’s shoulders and pulling himself up, which somehow ends with a knee on either side of Bodhi’s hips and his ass planted firmly in Bodhi’s lap. Bodhi’s eyes slam closed, a whine escaping his throat. Belatedly, Luke registers that Bodhi is hard, desperately so, and now very much pressed up against his ass. 

Fuck. 

Luke slides one hand from Bodhi’s shoulder to the side of his neck, his thumb just brushing against Bodhi’s jaw. His smile has tipped from surprised to strained, like he’s hoping that Luke hasn’t noticed his reaction. Luke tightens his fingers against the back of Bodhi’s neck, just a little. He leans in closer, blocking out the noise of Janson and Biggs teasing him in the background. 

“Bodhi?” he murmurs, keeping his voice pitched low. “Bodhi, look at me. Please.” 

Bodhi’s eyes slip open, impossibly dark and expressive. They widen as they take in how close Luke is, darting between his eyes and his mouth. Luke bites his lip, watches as Bodhi’s gaze follows the sweep of his tongue that precedes it. Bodhi’s mouth opens slightly, his lips full and pink. Luke has never wanted to kiss someone more than he does at this exact moment. 

Time to be brave.

“Bodhi. I - of course I know your name. I’ve, fuck - I’ve had a crush on you since I can’t remember when.” 

Bodhi looks lost, like he can’t believe this is happening, like he’s waiting for the punchline to the joke. It hurts, to think that he’s been on the receiving end of something like that before. Luke can feel his pulse starting to ramp up, beating against the palm still curved along Bodhi’s neck. Luke reaches down with his other hand, finding Bodhi’s and pulling it up to his waist. 

“Bodhi, I like you. And I think that maybe you like me too? If you do, I’d really like to take you out sometime. Maybe somewhere a little more comfortable than the school hallway at least.” 

He’s expecting maybe a nod, maybe a shake of the head. A yes or a no, at least. Instead, Bodhi slides his hand from Luke’s waist to around his back, tipping him forward against Bodhi’s chest and holding him there. Then, he tips his head to the side and leans up into what is possibly the sweetest kiss Luke has ever received. He pulls back, eyes closed, and lets out a breath. Luke grins, chasing Bodhi’s mouth and nipping at his lower lip gently until he parts his lips, their tongues grazing against each other and then retreating. He shifts his hips and Bodhi keens into his mouth, fingers tightening at his waist.

By now, Janson and Biggs have started making enough noise to draw attention, followed by the annoyed cough of a teacher towering over them. 

“Boys. Find a more appropriate time and place for this. Ideally off school grounds so I don’t have to deal with your parents.” Vice Principal Organa is gruff, but a quick glance up by Luke reveals the smile he’s trying to hide. Luke winks, cheekily, because he has no sense of self-preservation. Bodhi looks like he wants to dig a hole in the ground and die. His dick, Luke notes happily, has not gotten the memo, and if anything has become far more interested in the proceedings. 

“Of course, Sir. Won’t happen again.” 

Bodhi stutters out something that might be an agreement and Mr. Organa shakes his head before turning and walking back to his office. “Don’t all of you have classes to get to?” he calls back over his shoulder. 

Luke looks back to Bodhi, who’s trying to avoid his eyes for some reason. His grins falls a little, concern growing in his chest. “Hey, I’m sorry. Should I have not done that?” 

Bodhi swallows, licking his lips. It’s distracting, but Luke puts every effort into listening to what Bodhi has to say, hormones be damned. “I just...I’m waiting for this to all be a dream or something. You’ve never.. I mean, we’ve hardly ever even talked before and now you’re kissing me, like..I mean - wow - but..” He trails off, his hand absently running up and down Luke’s side. The hall has gone quiet, a quick glance revealing that everyone else has gone off to class, Janson and Biggs included. 

Luke slides his arms around Bodhi’s back, pulling him into a hug. Bodhi’s turns his face into Luke’s neck, his breath warm against the sensitive skin there. It puts Luke’s mouth right next to Bodhi’s ear, wisps of black hair escaping from Bodhi’s ponytail to tickle his face. “Bodhi, this is absolutely not a dream. If it were, we’d both be a lot more naked and Mr. Organa would not be involved. But I do like you. Just never thought you’d be interested in someone like me. You’re right about the kiss though - wow - I - I’d really like to kiss you again. Someplace ‘more appropriate’.” 

Bodhi chuckles, sending a huff of air against Luke’s neck in the process. He shivers, and Bodhi finds some boldness, pressing a soft kiss right at the junction of neck and shoulder. “You’re going to get us in trouble,” he grinds out, desperately trying to keep his hips still. Bodhi moves, tipping Luke onto his hip and effectively out of his lap, though now Bodhi’s arms around his waist are the only thing keeping him upright. 

Bodhi smiles, like sunshine breaking out from behind a cloud. “Yes. To all of it, trouble included. How can I say no when fate decides to drop something like that into my lap?” 

Luke doesn’t care if it was fate or Janson or something else. He steals another kiss from Bodhi and climbs to his feet, offering a hand to pull Bodhi up beside him. “Want to skip fourth period?” 

Bodhi takes Luke’s hand, pulling him away from the exit and back toward the classrooms. “You’re going to be a terrible influence, aren’t you?” 

“Probably.” 

Bodhi sighs. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Luke grins. “I think we’re both pretty lucky then.” 

Bodhi bumps Luke with his shoulder, shaking his head. “So much trouble. This is a terrible idea.” He can’t stop smiling though, so Luke takes it as a win.


End file.
